


10,000 Years of Future

by VictoriannWings



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Funeral, Galra Week 2017, Lightning - Freeform, Power Dynamics, Quintessence, Zombie Galra, galraexchange2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 21:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11791635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoriannWings/pseuds/VictoriannWings
Summary: Maybe she was being selfish, taking these tiny tastes of quintessence for herself, but Zarkon would need much more than this to rise again.





	10,000 Years of Future

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for silverboop on tumblr! I hope you like it! I'm sorry it's angsty. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

The power surged, collected around her fingertips and spread like tingling electricity through her arms. A wave of warmth, alive and needing, flowed through her body, straight to her core. She swallowed. Nothing made her feel more  _ alive _ than this. 

 Quintessence. The absolute purification of Altean energy. The most  _ real _ she'd felt since she woke up in her own funeral chambers. 

 Haggar turned, as the collection of golden light absorbed into her hands and the room darkened. In the center of the room, he lay with his hands resting on his chest, folded and calm. She glided towards him, drawn impossibly to him, as always, no matter how much time had passed. Her chest ached. 

 Maybe she was being selfish, taking these tiny tastes of quintessence for herself, but Zarkon would need much more than this to rise and grace her arm again. Haggar twisted her hands together beneath her robe. If she could capture Voltron, reopen the rift, then she would be able to flood her love with the unyielding golden river of quintessence buried deep in the corners of their universe. She was so close. Her fingers twitched in memory. They twitched forward, almost of their own accord, brushed over Zarkon’s lax face. Wrinkled, worn skin, with ridges and valleys she had known for what felt like her whole life rippled beneath her hands. Sometimes if she stared too long, she thought his eyelids or lips would move, just the barest hint, and her heart half stopped all over again. 

 Zarkon had been the only one to  _ ever _ make her feel like this. So many years had gone by since the days he called her Honerva, and Haggar chewed on her lip as she remembered. What she wouldn't give to have him back with her. Holding her, helping her with her experiments, leading Voltron for her. 

 Dying for her. To save her. Betraying everyone on Altea for  _ her _ . 

 Haggar covered her face and turned away from her still husband. She almost tripped over her skirts, stumbling in her effort to turn away from him and into her grief. 

 Honerva knew the first time quintessence had crackled over her skin that she'd discovered something too powerful to understand, and that had been what led her to devote her life and her heart and even her husband to it. To science, she whispered to herself. To a world glowing with a thousand possibilities and realities. To the future. 

 Haggar didn't know the future involved  _ this _ . 

 She slowly removed her hands, let them fall to her sides. Zarkon had done nothing but listen to her, stand by her, love her, and she had done nothing but use him and take him for granted. A sharp pang cut through her chest and she clenched her fists. 

 This, she vowed, would not be the end of them. This would not be the end of  _ him _ . He'd given up everything when she died and spent every waking moment working to bring her back and Haggar would do everything in her power to return the favour. 

 All she needed to do was capture Voltron. Her heart sped up, and she straightened and let out a gasp. 

 She lurched forward and knocked one of the quintessence bottles over. It shattered with a smash, liquid gold pooling at her feet. She dipped her hands in it, let her eyes flutter shut. A small grin spread across her face like fire. 

 Zarkon would wait for her, she thought as tiny sparks danced on her fingers. Zarkon would always wait. 


End file.
